


History-Mythology

by WordStorm



Series: Winter's Monarchs-Sidestories [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Professor!Bucky, Professor!Liron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10079654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordStorm/pseuds/WordStorm
Summary: First installment in the Sidestories of Winter's Monarchs, in which Bucky and Liron take on different roles in different universes. In this installment, they are university professors.





	1. Part One

Part One

They were called in early that morning. Probably another board meeting or someone got fired again. Either way…Bucky grumbled as he got up early enough to be at the university on time for this early _thing_.

When he arrived, he assumed everyone was there. He didn’t count…the university had fifty teachers.

The university president, Mrs. Penny, approached the podium. “Good morning. I know it’s early, and I won’t be long. As some of you may have noticed, Mr. Kepler has recently resigned.”

Bucky knew it…the old man was…well, old, and had been starting to slack off.

“Luckily, we have a replacement, from a prestigious university in Russia. I hope she will feel welcome.”

Heels clicked on the tile floor as the replacement stepped up to the podium. “Hello.” Her voice was warm, if a bit lower than most women’s, with an expected Russian accent. “My name is Liron Ruskin.”

Bucky had been doodling in his notebook, meaning he was the only one not looking up at the podium; but when she spoke, he raised his head.

She was nothing that he had expected; about his age, and drop-dead gorgeous. Shiny blonde hair pulled back in a modest bun, stunning electric blue eyes, her pencil skirt, blouse, and tights all black…he couldn’t help but stare for a bit, and his lips curved in a little smile as he looked back at his notebook.

 After the woman had introduced herself, Mrs. Penny went back to the podium.

“Thank you, Miss Ruskin; but now it is time to prepare for classes. You all can introduce yourselves when it is convenient. Thank you.”

The rest of the professors stood and left, but Bucky stayed for a bit before making a beeline toward his new colleague.

When he reached her and she straightened from looking in her bag, he blinked a little at the fact that they were exactly eye-level with each other. A quick glance at her shoes…low heels…she was tall.

He smiled. “Hi.”

She smiled back. “Hello.”

“I’m Barnes. James Barnes, but people call me Bucky.” He extended a hand. “Welcome.”

Miss Ruskin shook his hand. “Thank you. What do you teach?”

“History.”

She nodded.

Bucky smiled. “You seem really young to be a professor.”

She chuckled. “So do you. I’m thirty-two.”

He hummed. “I’m thirty-seven.”

Miss Ruskin nodded, then picked up her bag. “Would you happen to know where the Slavic and Anglo-Saxon Mythology classroom might be?”

He nodded. “I can show you.”

She smiled. “Thank you, Professor Barnes.”

“Please, just call me Bucky. Professor Barnes makes me sound old.” He joked.

“In that case, you can call me Liron.”

He smiled back. “Good. It’s this way.”

Liron followed him silently, her heels clicking on the floor.

He stopped at a door. “Here ya go.”

“Thank you Bucky.” She went in and started setting up for her class.

Bucky stayed by the door, one hand in his pocket. “You want any help?”

Liron looked up. “I believe I’m good. Thank you.”

He smiled. “Okay. If you need anything, I’ll just be down the hall.”

She smiled back and returned to setting up.

* * *

 

Liron powered up her laptop and hooked it to the projector, displaying the first slide of her PowerPoint. Since it was the first day of term, she and her students were just going to be introducing themselves and they were to be learning a few of the very basics.

After class, once all the students had left and she was closing down, she accidentally dropped her pen.

Just as she managed to grab it, a knock sounded on her door. She tried to come up too fast, and hit her head. “Ой.” Rubbing her head and pen in hand, Liron emerged, and blinked at the sight of Prof…Bucky. “Oh. Hi.”

She set her pen down and smoothed back the stray hairs that got in her face. “Did you need something?”

He was smiling. “You okay?”

She nodded. “Да...I mean yes.”

“How was your first day?”

“Not too bad. I think I'm going to have to give a few of my male students a lesson on where their eyes are supposed to go, though. How was your day?”

“It was good. Same ol’ same ol’, I guess.”

She nodded.

“Want me to walk you out?”

“Sure.” She finished packing up, then headed to the door.

Liron kept track of the corners and turns as Bucky led her to the front door, then smiled. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Hey, um…I was wondering…would you like to go out with me? Say…tomorrow?”

She blinked in surprise, then shook her head. “I’m busy. Sorry.”

“Oh…” His smile faded a little. “Well…maybe some other time, then?”

“Maybe. Have a good evening, Bucky.” She got in her car.

“You too.” The smile was back, and he shut her door for her.

* * *

 

Several weeks passed, and Liron continued to deflect Bucky’s advances, yet seemed content to flirt subtly. It was starting to drive him crazy.

One day, he managed to catch her as she was returning from wherever she went for lunch.

“I’m not going to stop until you agree to go out with me or actually say you’re not interested.”

She turned. He smiled a little.

“C’mon, I promise I’m not as boring as you may think, despite what I teach.”

“Oh, history isn’t boring. But that has nothing to do with it. You barely know anything about me, and I know barely anything about you.”

“And a date is the _perfect_ way to get to know each other.”

She bit her lip, and his eyes fixed on the movement for a moment. He felt warm. Damn him, he was trying to get a date to _talk_ with her, not…grr. Focus, Barnes.

“Tell ya what, if you go out with me, I’ll let you pick where we go. And if you don’t like the date, I’ll leave you alone.”

She released her lip. “Some other time, perhaps. I have plans tonight.”

Bucky groaned internally and headed to his classroom, then turned around and walked backwards. “We’re not finished, you and I.”

Liron’s angelic laugh followed him through the door.

Several minutes later, Bucky told his class to behave while he went out for a moment, setting up the camera on his computer to record them just in case.

He passed Liron’s class on the way to the breakroom, and pause for a moment.

Her eyes were alight, and she was pacing a little in front of her desk, gesturing animatedly. Bucky watched, smiling. It seemed like her students were hanging on her every word, but a few seemed more preoccupied with…other things about her. One in particular, a blond boy, was outright staring.

Bucky frowned, and got two coffees instead of the one he had planned on, making the second from how he vaguely remembered seeing her do it a few days before. That done, he returned and knocked on the door to her classroom. She looked over, and he lifted up the cup of coffee for her. She gave him a ‘one moment’ gesture, then went back to teaching. Bucky waited.

Liron finished her lecture, then pulled up a video and slipped out.

“Is that tea?!”

Bucky laughed as she took the cup he handed her. “No, it’s coffee.”

She nodded. “Thank you.”

He smiled and sipped his. “You know Frank was staring at you.”

“I know.”

“Oh, okay.”

She sighed happily as she took a drink of her coffee, and Bucky chuckled.

“I should get back. I’ll talk to Frank if you want.”

Liron smiled. “Thank you.”

“Do you want me to? Or do you think you can take care of it?”

“I can take care of it, but I appreciate the offer.”

Bucky nodded. “Okay. See you in a bit.”

He returned to his class, missing Liron’s little smile.

All of his students behaved, while he was gone, which was a little unusual, but he did not question it.

That evening, once he had finished grading the papers he had handed out a week before, Bucky quickly grew bored. So he decided to drop by the club. He hadn’t been in quite a while, since it wasn’t his usual type of venue, but that was the only thing he could think of at the moment.

He took a seat at one of the booths and ordered something to eat.

An act was announced, and he looked up. Something was familiar about the woman on the stage, but he couldn’t place it. Unlike most of the acts the club put on, this woman was in pretty normal clothes; black pants, boots, leather jacket, and a red shirt that matched her lips. What he could see of her blonde hair was down, but all he could see of her face was those lips. She had a microphone in one hand.

The woman started to sing just as his food arrived…she had a familiar voice. His brows furrowed. Where had he heard that before?

Later that night, as he left, he accidentally bumped into someone. He turned.

“Oh, I’m sor-“ The woman he had bumped into froze. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. “Liron?!”

“That is my name, yes.”

“What are you doing _here_?”

“I was singing, then I had a drink, now I’m leaving.” So _that’s_ why that one singer was so familiar.

“But…you work here…of all places.”

“I don’t work here. I just sing sometimes.”

“Well you were just singing so you technically are working.”

“I’m not paid, so no I'm not. I just like singing. And there's no need to threaten to tell Mrs. Penny. She knows.”

Bucky’s brow arched. “Really? And I wasn’t planning to tell her.”

Liron nodded. “Yes, she knows. She actually suggested this place to me.”

His eyes grew wide. “Is she here?”

“No.”

“Good. That would be too weird for my liking.”

She chuckled, and he smiled.

“So…since you aren’t busy anymore…how about that date?”

She snorted. “Do you know what time it is?! I’m going to go home and go to bed.”

“Oh c’mon, it’s a Friday night.”

Liron sighed and rubbed the back of her neck.

“Please?” He pouted a little.

“Try again later. I really am tired.”

“Let me drive you home then.”

“Why are you so set on this? Because if it's only because you want me in your bed or vice versa, then you're no better than those students of mine that gawk at me while I'm teaching, and have the exact same chances as they do of getting a date with me: absolutely none. Good night.”

She turned to leave, but he grabbed her arm gently and pulled her back. “Is that what you think of every man that you meet? If so then you’re wrong. When I first saw you, I just _had_ to get to know you. You were so beautiful, and seemed so interesting. I’m trying to make an effort because I genuinely _want_ to get to know you. Just a date and that’s it. No fooling around or anything unless _you_ say so. I don’t want to treat you like some one night stand. I want to treat you how a woman should be treated.”

Liron pulled her arm from his grip. There was a long moment of silence, and then she sighed.

“I apologise.”

Bucky rubbed the back of his neck. “I should apologise too.”

She smiled wryly. “Apology accepted. Now I really must go home. Good night.”

“Can I drive you there?”

“How would you get back here to pick up your car?”

“I actually walked. It’s not that far from my house.”

“Oh.”

“So…may I?”

She bit her lip. “…I suppose.”

He grinned. “Finally, you’re letting me do something for you!”

She chuckled. “Don’t let it get to your head.”

Bucky laughed. “Lead the way.”

She did so, and he blinked.

“That’s a small car.”

“Yes. Fuel efficient.” She pulled out her key ring, a little black snowflake and cross dangling next to the keys. “Catch.”

She tossed it at him, and he caught it, unlocking the car. Rock music in Russian starts up when he turned it on once they were in, and he laughed a little. She turned it down as he backed out, then followed the directions she gave to her apartment.

“This is?”

She nodded. “Yes. Thank you Bucky.”

“You’re welcome.” He smiled. “Well…see you Monday then?”

He offered a hand and she took it. …hers were so small…

“See you Monday.”

* * *

 

On Monday, it rained. By the time Liron got from her car to the school, she was completely drenched. She got a cup of tea from the teachers’ lounge, and started getting her class set up.

After a bit, Mrs. Penny knocked on her door. “May I talk to you, Professor Ruskin?”

Liron nodded. “Of course.”

They entered the hall.

“Have you seen Professor Barnes?”

“Not since Friday.”

“If he comes in, tell him to come to my office.”

“I will.”

Mrs. Penny left, and Liron read over the project she was to assign again.

Several minutes later, partway through her lecture, she happened to glance over and see Bucky arriving to his classroom. She excused herself for a moment, and got his attention.

“Professor Barnes, Mrs. Penny would like to talk to you.”

He nodded, and she returned to her class.

Classes pass, and lunch comes. Liron ate in her classroom.

* * *

 

Bucky ate in one corner of the lunch room with the students, because he felt like it. A few students were whispering, and he caught ‘Barnes’ and ‘Ruskin’ in one of their sentences. He furrowed his brows in confusion and glanced at them.

It was a back of mostly girls, and they had one notebook between them, taking turns scribbling something. He frowned, but counted it as nothing.

They giggled. Bucky kept eating.

“But what if, what if-?!”

“Shh!”

He looked over again. They whispered more, and he tried to listen as he went back to eating, but they were too quiet. He finished his food and went to throw away the scraps. The little group kept whispering.

Bucky walked over. “What are you doing?”

They jumped and slammed the notebook closed. “Nothing.”

He laughed. “Whatcha got there?”

“Just…”

“Something for Professor Ruskin’s class.”

He nodded slowly. “Mmhm.”

They nodded back.

“Then why are you trying to hide it from me?”

“Because…she said no-one’s supposed to see it until it’s done.”

“I think she just meant your classmates…may I?”

They looked at each other. He raised a brow.

They looked back at him. “No.”

He shrugged. “Suit yourself.”

They went back to eating, one of them sitting on the notebook.

Bucky returned to his classroom.

At the end of the day, he saw Liron just as she was leaving.

“Hey.”

She looked over. “Здравствуй...sorry, hi.”

He chuckled. “Hello. Hey, are you doing a project?”

“A project?” She frowned.

“I saw a few of the girls and they had something. They wouldn't let me see and said it's a project you assigned.”

“I didn’t assign any projects.”

He nodded. “Okay.”

She frowned again, and her tongue darted out to lick her lower lip.

“It’s probably just like a secret journal about their crushes…I wouldn’t get too worked up about it.”

She nodded, and he smiled.

Liron smiled back. “I’m singing again Friday.”

Bucky’s smile faded to confusion. “And you’re telling me because?”

“You seemed interested enough last time.” She shrugged.

Bucky smiled again. “I was…and still am.”

Liron nodded. “There you have it, then.”

His smile widened. “Alright. I’ll see you then.”

She smiled back. “Да. Now, if you’ll excuse me, lunch is ending.”

He nodded, and they both returned to their classrooms.

Friday came quickly, and Bucky went to the club straight after school ended. This time, it was early in the day, so not crowded yet.

He headed to the bar and smiled at the bartender.

“Hey.”

“Hi.”

“What would you like to drink?”

“Mmm…what’s the special?”

“Frozen mudslide.”

Bucky tilted his head. “What’s that?”

“Vodka, coffee liqueur, and Irish cream with ice and chocolate syrup.”

He hummed. “That sounds good. I’ll have one.”

She smiled “Coming right up.”

“Make one for yourself too.” He grinned as he ran his eyes over her back.

She laughed. “Thanks, but no thanks. I’m on duty and engaged.” Her hand rose for a moment, displaying a ring on her wedding finger.

Bucky’s smile did not fade and he raised his hands as if in surrender. “I’ll back off then.” He toasted her once she gave him the drink. “Congrats to you.”

“Thanks.”

He took a sip, and his eyes widened. “This is very good.”

She chuckled. “Glad you like it.”

Bucky smiled again, and the bartender smiled back, then went to help another customer.

The announcer tapped his microphone. Bucky looked over.

“The first act of the evening is Тень, singing ‘Castle’ by Halsey.”

That sounded interesting.

“Here.” Bucky handed the bartender an extra $500 when he paid for his drink. “For you and your fiancé.”

She stared. “I…”

Bucky laughed. “It’s okay, keep it. Say it’s a wedding present from your favourite customer. Besides, this is usually one of the nights that I end up throwing away my money, so it’s better I give it to you.”

“…okay. Thank you.”

He smiled. “You’re welcome…excuse me. I’m gonna go watch the singer.” He stood. “Have a good night.”

After grabbing his drink, he walked over and slipped into an empty booth facing the stage.

Liron came out in a sweeping silver robe tied tight around her waist, a little microphone by her jaw, probably so she could use both hands for…whatever.

Bucky grinned wide.

The music started, and she looked up, her face in bold silver and black makeup. She began to sing.

“Sick of all these people talking, sick of all this noise; tired of all these cameras flashing, sick of being poised…”

Bucky’s brow rose. Huh.

“Now my neck is open wide, begging for a fist around it…” One of her hands came up and clenched before her. “Already choking on my pride, so there’s no use crying about it…”

He took another sip of his drink.

She let the robe drop, revealing a high-collared black dress with no back, and stepped forward, squaring her shoulders. "I'm headed straight for the castle, they wanna make me their Queen; and there's an old man sitting on the throne that's saying that I probably shouldn't be so mean...I'm headed straight for the castle, they've got the kingdom locked up; and there's an old man sitting on the throne that's saying I should probably keep my pretty mouth shut…”

Bucky chuckled a little.

“Oh; all of these minutes passing, sick of feeling used; if you wanna break these walls down, you're gonna get bruised...”

He tipped his drink back, draining it.

“Now my neck is open wide, begging for a fist around it; already choking on my pride, so there's no use crying about it…”

Bucky tapped his foot. Liron sang the chorus again, bowed, and left the stage to the sound of applause.

The announcer announced the next act.

Liron came out a few minutes later in a black leather jacket and jeans. He waved at her to get her attention, and she waved back before pointing at the bar.

He joined her there. “Hi.”

“Hi.” Liron smiled at the bartender. “One honey cider, please.”

The bartender smiled back and got it.

“What’s that?”

“Smirnoff Wild Honey vodka, apple juice, and cider.”

“It sounds strong. I’ll have one too.”

Liron grinned. “It is. Sure you can handle it?”

The bartender chuckled a little as she handed them their drinks.

“Thanks Selene.”

Bucky laughed. “I’m sure.” He sniffed the drink; it smelled like cider and honey…duh. He sipped a little.

Liron chuckled and took a gulp of hers.

Bucky coughed a little. “Wow, that’s very strong.”

Liron laughed.

He kept drinking, slower this time, then started chugging it. His co-worker quirked a brow and downed the rest of hers in one swig.

Bucky burped loudly, then laughed.

Liron made a face. “Брутто.”

“Sorry.”

“You’re forgiven.”

He smiled, an expression she returned.

“So what’s up?”

“Not much that you would be interested in, I think.”

“I’ll listen.” He smiled.

“I’m writing a book.”

“Cool, what kind of book?”

“Fantasy; based on Norse Myths.”

“That’s cool.”

She smiled. “Thank you.”

“Mmhm.” He smiled back, and watched as she tucked a loose lock of hair behind her ear.

* * *

 

Liron stood. “I should probably be getting home.”

“Aw…but we were just getting to know each other.” Bucky turned on the puppy-dog eyes. “Pwease?”

Liron laughed. “Fine.”

He did a fist pump, and she snorted. He laughed.

“I think that drink was a bit strong for you, Bucky.”

“Why do ya say that?”

“You’re pretty tipsy. I can see it in your body language.”

He stuck his tongue out. She shook her head.

He looked at the bartender. “Gimmie another one of those.”

The bartender looked at Liron, who shrugged. “If he passes out, I’ll carry him.”

Bucky frowned at her. “Even if you could carry me, one that would be weird, and two I’m 5’11, almost two hundred pounds of mostly muscle, and you’d be carrying dead weight. So if you’re going to be carrying and end up thinking I’m too heavy, don’t just leave me in the middle of the parking lot.”

“I’m stronger than I look.”

He smirked and wiggled his brows, innuendo evident in his voice. “Bet that comes in handy.”

“Yes, it does.”

Bucky snorted as he sipped on his second Smirnoff Wild Honey. “Anyway, all that to say, I don’t want to be left out in the parking lot again.”

“I’m not that much smaller than you are.”

“You’re not going to question the ‘again’ part?”

“Nope.”

He blew a raspberry. “What a shame. That would have gotten you access to how much of a ‘bad boy’ I was in college.”

“No thank you; ‘cause then I’d have to tell you something about my college days.”

“Well, why don’t ya?” He smirked again.

“I’d rather not.”

“Why not?” He had a cute pout.

“I have my reasons.”

“I’ll tell you mine if you tell me yours.” He batted his lashes at her.

“Stop giving me that look.”

He giggled. “What?”

“Batting your lashes at me will not convince me to tell you anything.”

He smirked again. “How could I convince you?”

“You can’t.”

“I can think of a few ways.” His hand covered his knee; she slapped it.

“Don’t.”

He pouted. “Meanie.”

“You, mister, are drunk.”

He stuck his tongue out at her. “You have no idea.”

“Just stop pressing me about my childhood.”

Bucky sighed. “Alright.”

“Thank you.”

“So whatcha wanna talk about?”

“Why’d you choose History?”

“I like it. I like the WWII section mostly. The fact that it wasn't just Hitler that wanted world power and destruction is fascinating. A secret group formed, named HYDRA, was growing right under his nose. There has been evidence that HYDRA was actually real. And even more discovery has been found in the arctic area about a person that was a legend. The finding of Captain America. It's really magnificent. And then the story about the Howling Commandoes is possibly my favourite. I mean, the people Captain America was working for were putting together expert soldiers to help him out, but he decides to go and make his out team. And I mean, these would have been the last people to have been picked for his team.

“You got a French bomb expert, a Chinese American, two American men that one could speak French, German, and other languages fluently, a corporal in the British army, and then a back-alley kid that was Captain America's friend since childhood. And they just...wow. They were an amazing group. Took out almost all of HYDRA, and no one could stop them.”

Liron smiled. “That’s fascinating.”

* * *

 

Bucky smiled back. “Mmhm. Why do you like the Norse side of mythology?”

“It’s interesting.”

“That’s it?”

“No, but I’d rather tell you where you’re not drunk; if you want to actually remember it.”

He chuckled. “Alright.”

She smiled again.

“You have a nice smile.”

“Thanks. So do you.”

His tongue darted out to lick his lips before he laughed. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

Bucky finished his drink, and the alcohol quickly went to his head, blurring his thoughts and slurring his words. He glanced over and got caught by her eyes. “Wow…your eyes are…beau-ti-ful…”

She blinked. “Thank you.”

He smiled loosely and nodded his head. “Mmhm.”

Her returning smile was dazzling.

“I like you. A _lot_.”

“Oh?”

He grinned and nodded dramatically. “Mmmmhmmm.”

She chuckled. “You’re funny.”

He snorted. “Tell me something I _don’t_ know.”

His hands ran through his hair, messing it up terribly. She got out her phone, possibly to check the time.

“Oh c’mon, the last thing I want you to do is run off without me.” Bucky snatched Liron’s phone and put it in his pocket.

“Hey!” She tried to grab her phone back and ended up overbalancing. Suddenly their faces were less than an inch apart.

Bucky gasped dramatically. “Wow…you look so much better this close.”

Liron started to pull away; he grabbed her arms and pulled her into a kiss. Oh…she tasted amazing…he sighed against her lips, smiling, and kissed her passionately.

Then her hands pushed on his shoulders, breaking the kiss and knocking him off his stool. He hit his head on the way down.

“Ow. What the hell?!”

Her face was blank. “You need to go home.”

“I kissed you ‘cause I like you, damn it!” He rubbed his head and sighed. “That hurt.”

“You’re drunk, Bucky. You’re going home.”

She hauled him to his feet.

“Even being drunk gets the truth to come out.”

“Or causes things to happen that shouldn’t.”

“But they were what I was thinking.”

“That doesn’t mean they should happen.”

Bucky’s lips turned down in a frown. “I thought you would have liked it…” His hand came up to cup the back of her neck, but he forced it back down. “I can walk.”

“You are drunk, as I said. If I did like it, it would not matter. And I’m not letting you get hit.”

She steered him out of the club to her car and got him in.

“Where do you live?”

“In ----- Neverland.”

“I can’t make my car fly.”

She _felt_ him roll his eyes.

“Seriously.”

“I didn’t mean it.”

“I know. Where do you live? I’m not taking you to my apartment.”

He mumbled as he started to zone in and out. “I already told you.”

“No. you told me you live in Neverland.”

“Yeah.”

“I told you, my car can’t fly.”

He dozed off.

“Barnes!”

A hand hit his cheek, and he jolted, hitting his knee against the dashboard. “Ah!” He held it.

“Wake up.”

“Oh shut up!” He snapped at her.

“I need to take you to your home. I can’t do that if I don’t know where it is.”

“Just drop me off wherever you want. I don’t care.” He curled up against the seat and closed his eyes.

* * *

 

Liron sighed and just took him to her apartment. He was still passed out when they arrived, so she just tossed him over her shoulder and carried him inside, dropping him on the couch. She covered him with a blanket, put a bottle of water by the couch, then went to bed.

In the morning she arose at her usual time and started heating up some breakfast. Shifting sounds came from the couch.

“There’s water by your head.”

His voice was hoarse. “Liron?”

“Good morning.”

“Why am I…what happened?”

“You refused to tell me where you lived so I could take you there; so I just brought you here. Yes, it’s dark and a little gothic; I did that on purpose.”

“Oh…”

She nodded.

He groaned as he sat up.

“Careful.”

“Gee thanks.”

“Do you like pirozhki?”

“What?”

“Pirozhki. Do you like them?”

“I have no idea what that is.”

Liron turned around, stunned. “What?”

“Yeah.”

She stared at him. He stared back.

“Okay, that needs to be fixed.”

He chuckled a little, and she smiled before putting another pirozhok in the microwave, humming a little as they heated up.

“Mind if I put on some music?”

“I don’t care.”

She nodded and hooked up her phone to the speaker system. Soon a Skillet cover by the PanHeads Band started playing. Liron sang along, grinning.

The song changed, and she just hummed again as she took the pirozhki out of the microwave, putting plates on the table.

* * *

 

Bucky sat across from her and sniffed his. It smelled…okay.

Liron took a bite and hummed happily.

Bucky pulled his open. “It looks like seaweed.”

“It’s beef.”

His nose wrinkled, but he took a small bite. His eyes widened, and she chuckled.

“Wow, it’s good.”

“Of course it’s good.” She scoffed playfully.

They ate and had seconds. When they were done, Liron nodded at the door.

“You should probably go get clean clothes and stuff.”

Bucky looked at what he was wearing. “What’s wrong with these?”

“You wore them last night. Do you _want_ to look like you’re doing the Walk of Shame?”

He laughed. “Maybe I do. It _would_ give the impression that I did it with you, wouldn’t it?”

She scowled, voice sharp. “That is all you want, isn’t it?”

Bucky stopped laughing and crossed his arms. “We’ve been over this already. As much as I would _like_ to get you in bed with me, I would much rather just have you as my girlfriend.”

“Go home, Barnes. I don’t want to be anyone’s girlfriend.” She stood and turned her back to him.

“But why? I like you a lot. I’m crazy about you.”

“I don’t want to be _anyone_ ’s girlfriend.”

He pouted. “Have you ever _been_ a girlfriend?”

“Yes.”

“How many times?”

“Doesn’t matter. All ended badly.”

He frowned. “I’m sorry.”

“Mm.”

She braced her hands on the counter, shoulders tight.

“Hey, you okay.”

“Go home.”

He frowned and looked at his hands. “Did I do something wrong?”

“Just go. Please.”

“Tell me what’s wrong.”

“Why?”

“Because I…I worry about you.”

“Why? You barely know me.”

“I know enough. Plus like I said, I like you.”

“Hmph. What do you know?”

“I know that you have great taste in music.”

“Thanks. But that’s not much.”

“And I know your age, what you like, you’re Russian, you’re my type, you’re beautiful. And that’s all I got so far because we haven’t had a proper date yet.”

“You’re very determined, aren’t you?” She turned around.

Bucky smiled. “Yep.”

Liron chuckled wryly.

“So…what do you say?”

“Was that you trying to ask me out?”

He bit his lip and nodded.

She laughed. “Try again another day, дорогша.”

Bucky sighed and ruffled his hair. “You’re very stubborn.”

“Yes I am.”

“Will there _ever_ be a time you’ll say yes?”

“Perhaps.”

His eyes brightened. “Really?”

“Perhaps.”

Bucky grinned. “Alright.” He tossed her her phone after putting his number in it. “Here you go.”

“Thank you.”

“I’ll talk to you later then.” He smiled.

She nodded. “Пока.”

He left, typing her number in his phone as soon as he could so he didn’t forget.

On Monday, he arrived before she did and left a box of chocolates and a note on her desk.

* * *

 

When Liron saw them, she smiled and read the note.

‘Date? ~ Bucky’

She laughed and turned it over, writing on the other side. ‘You’re silly. ~ Liron’

The bell rang, and the students flooded in.

She got the attention of one. “You have Professor Barnes’ class next, yes?”

The student nodded. “Yes ma’am.”

“Give this to him for me, please?” She handed her the folded note.

“Yes ma’am.”

“Thank you.”

The lesson began, and the bell rang too soon in Liron’s opinion.

* * *

 

One of Bucky’s students burst into his classroom.

“Whoa, slow down there, Quicksilver.” He chuckled.

She handed him the note.

“What’s this?”

“From Professor Ruskin.”

“Oh. Thank you.” He looked at it and smiled.

At the end of the day, Bucky ran up to Liron as she was heading out. “Hey!”

She turned. “Hey.”

He smiled. “I liked your note.”

She returned the expression. “Good. I had one of the chocolates; it was excellent. I saved the rest for later.” She tapped her bag.

“Good. So um…would you like to go out to dinner with me?”

For a moment he thought she was going to consider, but then her thoughtful look turned to a smile.

“Not tonight.” She put a hand on his shoulder for a moment. “However, I’m very interested in how you knew I like dark chocolate best.”


	2. Part Two

Part Two

Liron squeezed his shoulder, then let go. “But you can keep that til tomorrow. I have a doctors’ appointment in about an hour, so I have to get.”

“Oh? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, as far as I know; just have to get immunisations and stuff.”

“Oh. I hope you’re okay.”

She nodded.

Bucky smiled a little. “Well, I’ll see ya later. Text me if anything happens.”

“Okay.”

They got in their cars and drove off.

Late in the day, Bucky’s phone dinged. It was a text from Liron.

‘I’m not dying. – L’

He chuckled. ‘That’s good. – B’

‘ J - L’

‘ J So how are you holding up? – B’

‘I’m fine. Got all the rest of my shots finally. – L’

‘Good. Btw, I knew you like dark chocolate because you had some out at your apartment. – B’

‘Ah. Makes sense. – L’

‘Yep. J - B’

‘J - L’

‘So what are you doing right now? – B’

‘Just got home. – L’

‘Did you have dinner yet? – B’

‘Yes. While I was out. – L’

‘What’d you have? – B’

‘Fried rice. – L’

‘That’s it?! – B’

‘You don’t know how much fried rice. – L’

‘….you have a point there. – B’

‘You’re silly. – L’

‘You said that twice today. I must be getting to you. J - B’

‘Pfft. – L’

‘Cabbagehead. – L’

Bucky laughed. ‘Ha-ha, I see no resemblance between me and a cabbage. – B’

‘It’s not supposed to be literal. – L’

‘I know that, Silly. – B’

‘*snort* - L’

‘What was that? XD – B’

‘A snort. As in, one of laughter. – L’

‘Oh ok. – B’

‘What are you up to? – L’

‘Just layin on the couch talking to you. You? – L’

‘Same. – L’

‘Nice. J - B’

‘ J - L’

‘Would it be okay to call you? – B’

‘…I’m not too much of a phone call person with people other than family. – L’

‘Please? *pouts* - B’

‘*chuckles* Not tonight. – L’

‘*puppy eyes* pleeeaaase? – B’

‘*laughs* - L’

‘*pout* - B’

‘*pats your head* - L’

‘Ha-ha fine. – B’

‘Cabbagehead. – L’

‘:P – B’

‘*rolls eyes* - L’

‘Lol. I should go. I’m dozing off over here. – B’

‘Okay. Good night. – L’

‘Night. J - B’

He got no reply, but figured she was getting ready for bed.

* * *

 

The next day, Liron walked into her classroom to find a small dark chocolate heart; no note this time. She smiled and put it in her desk drawer for later.

She ate it during lunch.

* * *

 

Bucky took a half-day that day, and went home after lunch, laying down as soon as he could get his shirt and shoes off. He felt overheated…not right.

He fell asleep quickly, then woke up to the ding of his phone.

‘How are you doing? – L’

It cheered him up a little bit. ‘Just woke up. But I’m sick. L - B’

‘Aw…symptoms? – L’

‘Haven’t gone to the doctor yet, but I’m achy all over and coughing pretty bad. – B’

‘hmm…what’s your address? - L’

‘Don’t think about taking me to the doctor. I don’t want you having to be distracted from your things. – B’ He coughed, and it felt like his lungs were on fire.

‘What is your address? – L’

He shook his head. ‘Stubborn. – B’

‘Yes. – L’

Bucky tried to laugh, but ended up in another coughing fit. ‘fine. – B’ He gave her his address.

‘Thank you. Don’t die. – L’

He chuckled a little. ‘Don’t worry, I won’t. – B’

‘Good. – L’

‘See you soon then I guess. – B’

‘Indeed. – L’

He didn’t answer, but left his phone on his chest as he drifted off to sleep.

Some time later, he awoke to a cool cloth on his head. It took a while for his vision to clear, but when it did, the first thing he saw was Liron.

“Hi.”

He cleared his throat and tried to sit up, but she pushed him back down. “Stop that.”

Bucky sighed and coughed hard as he laid back.

Liron got up and went into his kitchen. “Do you have any tea?”

“In the fridge!”

He just managed to lean over the side of the bed in time to throw up in the trash can that the had luckily gotten before he collapsed onto his bed.

Several minutes later Liron returned with a steaming mug of tea and a glass of cold water. He coughed more, and she set the cups down and helped him up, placing pillows behind him and muttering thoughtfully in Russian.

Bucky’s chest heaved a little. Liron placed her hand on his forehead; it felt cold.

“You have a fever.”

Her hand felt nice. He kept it there, and she smiled a little. His eyes slipped closed. He felt way too hot.

Liron’s hand stroked the side of his face softly, and then the cold edge of a glass pressed against his lips.

“Here.”

One hand closed around the glass and tipped it; he drank greedily, the water soothing him at least somewhat. His eyes fluttered open and looked into hers as she brushed his hair out of his face.

“’S that a little better?”

He nodded a little.

“Good.”

He smiled a bit, and she stroked his hair. He licked his dry lips.

“I’ll go get more.” She raised the now-empty glass and stood.

Bucky nodded, and Liron smiled a little, then disappeared back into the kitchen. He sighed a little.

She returned, the glass full once more.

“How are you feeling?”

“A little better.”

“Good.”

He took the water, sipping slowly this time.

“Any idea how you got sick?”

Bucky shook his head. “Probably something from school, I’d imagine.”

“That would make sense.”

He nodded. She ran a hand through her hair. He sighed a little, relaxing. She felt his forehead again. He looked up at her.

“Why are you here?”

“Take a guess.”

“I mean, I know it’s cuz I’m sick. But why do you care if you don’t want to care about me?”

“Just because I don’t want to be anyone’s girlfriend doesn’t mean I can’t care for you.”

He coughed. “Well, _this_ isn’t something a plain ol’ friend would do. Text me and say that they hope I get better, sure. But this…” He coughed more and took another sip of water.

“I don’t think you’re in any position to argue…unless you’d rather I leave?”

He kept quiet as he sipped some more of the water.

Liron stood. “If you want me to leave, say so.”

“I don’t want you to leave.”

“Then I shall stay, and you will stop complaining.”

He nodded a little; she smiled, an expression that he returned. She ran her hand through her hair again. His breaths rasped a little.

“You have a thermometer in your bathroom, yes?”

“Yeah?”

“Where?”

“In a black bag in the closet.”

She nodded and went to get it. He closed his eyes. A bit later, a finger tapped his shoulder, and he opened his eyes again.

Liron held up the thermometer. “Which kind is this?” She was blushing a little. “I’m not good at this sort of thing.”

He laughed. “It’s a mouth one. I don’t have any other kind.” He took it and put the metal end under his tongue.

When it beeped, Liron looked, and bit her lip.

“What?”

She looked at him. “Well, it’s not as bad as I was thinking.”

“How bad?”

“Not that bad, actually.” She took the thermometer and showed him. “I must just have really cold hands again or something.”

“Oh.”

She smiled a little, and he smiled back.

“You _feeling_ any better?”

“So-so.” He coughed a little.

“Have you had any of the tea yet?”

Bucky looked over at it, still steaming a little. “Not yet.”

“Do you want it?”

He nodded, and she handed it to him. He took it just as her phone rang.

She looked at it. “It’s my mama.”

Bucky laughed a little.

“What?”

“Your mom still calls you?”

“Yes. Why wouldn’t she?” Liron looked genuinely confused.

He shrugged.

“Mm. Mind if I?” She moved as if to answer it.

He shrugged again.

She smiled and answered the phone. “Привет мама. Как дела?” A pause. “Я заботиться о другом, который болен." Another pause. She turned to Bucky. "My mama says hi.”

“She knows about me?”

“I told her I’m taking care of a sick friend. Which, I am.”

“Oh, tell her I say hi.” He sat up a little more.

She took her hand off the speaker-bit. “Он говорит, привет." Another pause...her tone turned a little irritated. “Нет, он не ‘мой дружок’. Я сказал вам, я не ищу. Я не хочу дружок. Он просто друг.”

Bucky’s brows furrowed. “Can she speak English?”

“Hmm?” Liron looked over. “Yeah, why?”

He snatched her phone quickly. “You have a very lovely and beautiful daughter!”

A _very_ heavily-accented voice replied, sounding somewhat amused. “You must be her man that she keeps denying to admit to me. What is your name?”

Liron groaned and plopped to sit on the floor, putting her face in her hands. “Он не мой человек, мама.”

He laughed. “My name’s Bucky. I work with your daughter at the school.”

“Nice to meet you, Bucky.”

“Nice to meet you too, Mrs. Ruskin.”

“Please, call me Vanya.”

Bucky looked at Liron and smiled like an idiot. “Okay, Vanya.”

Liron rolled her eyes and him and put her head back in her hands.

Vanya sounded like she was smiling. “Come visit us when she comes back in the summer. I’m anxious to meet you face-to-face.”

He chuckled. “Will do, ma’am.”

“Good. Hand the phone back over to Liron, would you dear?”

“Okay. Bye Vanya.”

“Goodbye.”

Liron took the phone. “Мама!” What she was going to say trailed off as her mother started speaking. She grumbled under her breath.

Bucky tried to stifle a laugh, but couldn’t help it. He earned a glare, and covered his mouth.

“Что ж, мне нужно идти. Поговорим позже, мама.” She hung up.

“Sooo…what’d she say?”

Liron turned and pointed at him. “You, Barnes, need to watch yourself.”

“Okay.” He smiled like a giddy schoolboy. “So does that mean we’re dating?”

“No, it doesn’t. If you don’t remember, I haven’t accepted any of the times you’ve asked.”

He frowned and pouted. “Fine. But your mom wants me to come over when you visit in the summer.”

* * *

 

Liron nodded once, grudgingly.

Bucky chuckled and clapped. “Yes!”

She snorted and rolled her eyes. “You’re amusing.”

He laughed. “Aren’t I, though?”

She stuck her tongue out at him.

He laughed again. “That’s just childish.”

Liron shrugged. “What’s the point of being grown-up if you can’t be childish sometimes?”

He made possibly the most scandalised look she had ever seen on him. “Excuse _me_? You’re talking to a child inside a 36 year old!”

“My point exactly.”

Bucky chuckled, and Liron smiled.

He coughed a little and laid back down.

“Want more water?”

Head shake.

“Okay.”

His eyes slipped closed. Liron started to hum softly. He smiled a little, eyes opening a crack, and she smiled back.

“Liron.”

She stopped humming. “Yeah?”

“Do you like me?”

“Well, you’re an awesome guy, and…kinda my only friend here in the US…but that’s not what you’re asking, is it?”

He shook his head.

She sighed. “That is a tricky question for me.”

“Okay.”

“The simple answer is that I don’t know.”

Bucky nodded and closed his eyes, leaning his head back.  Liron went quiet, but after a bit she started humming again, softly. She did not notice his little smile, and began to [sing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=--Wokwe4-i0) softly.

“Коли настане день, Закінчиться війна, Там загубив себе, Побачив аж до дна...”

His breaths evened out…good, he was falling asleep. Liron smiled a little and finished the song, then crossed her arms and proceeded to zone out. Eventually she started to doze off.

* * *

 

When Bucky awoke, he found Liron asleep, using his thigh as a pillow. He smiled, and moved a little to see if she would wake up. She mumbled and shifted, but stayed asleep.

Very carefully, he managed to switch his leg for a pillow and drape a blanket over her. She wrapped her arms around the pillow.

Bucky smiled and got up, groaning a bit. He still felt achy, but he managed to get to the bathroom with no problems.

Just as he was drying his hands, he felt a certain pressure in his throat and rushed back to the toilet, just barely managing to get his head over the bowl before throwing up.

A few moments later, footsteps approached, and a hand rubbed his back. He coughed and turned his head to look at Liron. She handed him a glass of water.

“Here.”

Bucky coughed again and wiped his mouth before taking it. She pulled his hair away from his face with a tie from her wrist, then returned to rubbing his back.

He breathed heavily as he set down the now-empty glass. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

He looked up at her; she smiled a little.

“Any better?”

“Kinda.” He cleared his throat.

She nodded; he leaned against the wall, and she sat down next to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. He looked at her; she rubbed his shoulder.

“Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.”

He smiled a little, and she returned the expression. He cleared his throat.

“Want some more water?”

“Please.”

She got it, and he couldn’t help but watch.

“Here.”

He took it. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

He sipped it as she sat next to him. Suddenly Bucky realised he’d never seen Liron in anything other than long-sleeved stuff.

“Aren’t you hot?”

She chuckled a little. “I think that’s relative, Bucky. Or were you referring to temperature?”

He smiled. “True, but I meant the temp.”

“Yes.”

“Why do you only wear long-sleeves, then?”

“Because it’s ‘not professional’ for a professor to have tattoos.”

He raised a brow. “You have tattoos?”

“I do.”

“Can I see?”

She licked her lip, smirking a little. “Are you asking me to take my clothes off?”

His eyes widened and he turned red. “I-if you want.” He cleared his throat.

Liron chuckled. “I’m just teasing you.”

Bucky relaxed and laughed. “Good.”

* * *

 

She smiled and bumped him a little with her shoulder playfully.

Her colleague chuckled. “It’s nothing to be ashamed of. I have tattoos, which I’m sure you’ve noticed by now.”

Liron tilted her head. “I haven’t actually. Been a bit preoccupied to do any…sightseeing.”

He chuckled again and nodded. “I have three.”

He pointed out a red star on his left arm, and her fingers traced it lightly. “That’s funny. You know the political implications that can come with a red star, right?”

He shrugged. “Thought it’d look cool.”

“Fair enough. What are the others? Or would you rather tell you about one of mine in exchange and go about it that way? I won't show you, 'cause then I would have to take off my clothes, but if I ever have the hair-brained idea to wear a bikini instead of my regular swimsuit while swimming and you're in the area, you'll see all of them.”

Bucky laughed a little. “Okay, but the others are a motorcycle and a wolf paw.”

Liron nodded. “I have a thorny rose around here…” She circled her left bicep. “…a black snowflake here…” Her fingers pressed right below her breasts. “…and some writing here.” She turned and ran a finger just below her belt on her back.

His eyes widened. “What do the words say?”

She pointed a finger at him. “That’s a secret.”

He chuckled. “Okay.”

She smiled and settled down next to her colleague, bringing her knees to her chest. “What I will tell you is that they are important to me; the words, I mean.”

Bucky smiled. “I’d expect so, they _are_ permanent.”

Liron chuckled. “Fair point. You feeling any better?”

He nodded. “Yeah, a little.”

“Good.”

They shared a smile.

“So…you’re still here, then.”

“I am.”

“How come?”

“Because you’re my friend and I’m taking care of you.”

“But it’s more than that…isn’t it?”

“Now why would you think that? Is it because I happen to be a woman? There would be nothing odd about a -male- friend doing something like this, would there?”

He gave her a bit of a Look. “Because when I asked if you liked me, you didn’t say no;  and if I wasn’t right about saying that it’s more than friendship that you’re here, you would have said so.”

She looked right back. “And what if I'm uncomfortable with the idea of liking someone and would rather not talk about it?”

He shrugged. “Then that’s up to you.”

Liron nodded. “I’d rather not talk about it.”

He smiled. “Okay. So whatcha wanna do?”

“I have no idea.”

Bucky shivered a little. “Maybe you could fix me some soup and we could watch TV or something.”

Liron nodded again, then rubbed his back. “You’re cold?”

“Just a cold chill.”

She stood and offered him a hand up. He took it. She wrapped her arm around his shoulders and steered him into the other room, sitting him on the couch.

“Do you have a bucket or something somewhere?”

“I have a trash can in the kitchen…”

She nodded and headed to the kitchen. She took the bag out, and brought the can back, setting it by Bucky’s head where he laid on the couch.

“There. Now you don’t have to run to the bathroom if you need to throw up again.”

He smiled a little. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.”

His breaths deepened, and she left to get more water, handing it to him with a smile.

“So what kind of soup do you want?”

“Chicken noodle.”

Liron nodded and petted his hair, then went into the kitchen to make it. She looked through his cupboards unabashedly looking for what she needed, and started making the soup from scratch, humming softly.

When it was done, she poured a bowl for each of them, then put the rest in the fridge. Still humming, the headed to the living room with the soup.

Buck sat up as she entered, and she held up the bowls.

He took one. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

He smiled and sipped at it. “This is really good. I thought you were going to make the one in the can.”

“…I didn’t even know you had the canned kind.”

He chuckled. “Yeah, but this is fine.”

“Good.”

“I should be sick more often.”

Liron laughed. “You don’t have to be sick for me to make soup, cabbagehead.”

Bucky chucked again. “Good.”

“Here, move your feet, or I’ll sit on them.”

He moved them.

“Thank you.” She sat next to him, crosslegged, then started eating; taking the dishes to the sink to wash later when they finished. She returned to where she had been sitting. “You should try my mama's rassolnik some time while you're over in the summer. Now _-hat_ 's good soup.”

Bucky smiled. “Okay, what’s in it?”

“It’s a thick, meaty soup with potatoes, pickles, carrots, rice, celery, and various other vegetables and meats. Usually it has sour cream.”

“Ooh, yum.”

Liron smiled. “Mama makes the best that I've ever had. And papa makes the best pirozhki.”

“Nice.” He tucked his bangs behind his ear.

“I like your hair.” Liron _almost_ blushed. She didn’t mean to say that.

Bucky chuckled. “Thank you. It’s homemade.”

Liron laughed, and he joined her.

“Mine’s a pain, but I can’t get myself to cut it off.”

“Why? How long is it?”

She undid her bun wordlessly and shook out her hair. It went almost to her butt.

* * *

 

Bucky’s eyes widened. “Wow.”

Liron chuckled a little. “Is that a good wow or a bad wow?”

“A very good wow.” He looked it over.

She smiled. “Thanks.”

“May I?” He moved his hand as if to touch it.

She bit her lip – she really needed to stop doing that around him or he was going to combust – then nodded. He gently brushed his fingers along her hair…it was _so_ _soft_ … He smiled and couldn’t help but keep stroking it. Liron’s eyes slipped closed. His hand moved higher, and he kept stroking her hair. She seemed to melt a little. He smiled.

His fingers brushed through a tiny tangle, and Liron made a soft almost-humming noise. His smile widened a little, and he shifted to sit behind her. Her head turned a little.

His voice was soft. “Here.”

Bucky ran his fingers from her scalp all the way through her hair, and she let out a soft sigh, almost a moan.

“Liron.”

“Mmm?”

His hand cupped her chin and he tilted her head back, pulling her backwards into his arms and kissing her. She jolted and started to push him off, then grabbed two fistfuls of his shirt and pulled him in, kissing back eagerly. Bucky moaned in surprise, but held her close. She turned, letting the kiss deepen, her hands tangling in his hair.

Bucky ran his hands over Liron’s back, and she made a soft noise.

“Bucky.”

He released the kiss with a silent sight.

She pulled away and looked at him, her voice soft. “Why did you do that?”

He held her. “Because I’ve wanted to do that for a long time now.”

“And you didn’t think to ask?”

“You were never interested.”

Liron wriggled out of his grip, standing. “In which case I could report you for assault.”

Bucky frowned. “Please don’t.”

She crossed her arms. “Why not? Aside from the fact that no-one would believe me.”

“Because I…I like you…and it seemed like you liked it too…”

“You liking me is no reason for me not to report you. You know that, right?”

His frown deepened. “Yeah…”

* * *

 

Liron waited silently.

“Why would you want to report me?”

“Because as far as you knew, I was unwilling, ergo...you just sexually assaulted me.”

His beautiful eyes flickered with confusion. “But…” He stopped.

“I'm not going to report you, Bucky. But if you ever do anything again without my consent, I will.”

He nodded. She put her hair back up.

His jaw pulsed, and he looked at the door. “Just leave.” He laid back down and turned his back to her.

“As you wish.” She put her shoes back on and walked out silently.

Just as she reached the door, he started coughing terribly, and she stopped, almost turning back. He sniffled.

“The rest of the soup is in the fridge.” She closed the door behind her and headed home.

* * *

 

Bucky fell asleep and stayed a sleep for the majority of the day.


	3. Part Three

Part Three

Liron spent her time writing and just generally puttering around her apartment. She didn’t feel guilty for what she said. She wasn’t ready for that sort of thing.

She picked up the vase of roses he gave her a few days before to wipe the counter under it and set it down a little harder than she meant to. One of the blood-red petals drifted down; she threw it away and leaned on the counter.

A black kitten jumped up by her elbow, and she picked her up.

“ _Hey baby. You want cuddles?”_

The kitten mewed and licked at her. Liron snuggled her. She purred and rubbed her head against Liron’s. Liron smiled and petted her.

“ _Good kitty_.”

The kitten mewed again. Liron nuzzled her, scratching her ears. She purred and rubbed against Liron’s head.

Liron smiled. “ _I love you too.”_

The kitten licked her nose. She chuckled and set her on the counter.

“ _What should I make for dinner, Prizrak?”_

Prizrak mewed and titled her head a little.

Liron scratched the kitten’s ears. “ _I was thinking just something from the fridge. What do you think?”_

Prizrak had been cleaning herself, and looked up, tongue out.

Liron chuckled. “ _You’re right. There's no point in making new stuff when I just recently made some.”_

The kitten tilted her head, and Liron kissed between her ears. “ _Thanks, baby._ ”

Prizrak mewed. Liron picked her up and put her on her shoulder, going over to the fridge.

“ _So what’ll it be? The last of the pirozhki, maybe?”_

She licked Liron’s face.

“ _Pirozhki it is. And I’ll share.”_

Prizrak mewed and licked her a new more times. Liron smiled and nuzzled her, putting the last few pirozhki in the microwave. The kitten sniffed the air, and Liron set her on the floor. She just jumped up onto the counter, mewing.

“ _What?”_

Prizrak stared at the food in the microwave.

Liron chuckled. “ _Yes, you’ll get some.”_

Prizrak meowed. Liron ruffled her fur.

The microwave dinged, and Liron took out her dinner. Prizrak watched intently as she scooped some of the ‘guts’ of one pirozhok into a little bowl.

The kitten tried to get at the meat before Liron was done, and she put her finger on her head. “ _Not yet, baby. Let me finish getting it out._ ”

Prizrak ignored her, and she set her on the floor. The kitten mewed loudly.

“ _Be good._ ”

She set the bowl down next to the kitten, then smiled and sat down beside her to eat her food.

Liron ate slowly, thinking.

After a bit, Prizrak’s head appeared over her lap, the kitten nibbling at Liron’s food. She petted her.

“ _Do you want some more?”_

She mewed. Liron broke off some of the crust and held it out. She nibbled at it, and Liron smiled. They finished eating, and Liron took care of the dishes, then sat on the couch. Prizrak jumped up onto her chest and snuggled into her. Liron smiled.

Prizrak purred, and Liron cuddled her. “ _I love you too, baby._ ”

The kitten closed her eyes.

Liron sighed. “ _What do I do about you-know-who?”_

She opened her eyes and looked up at her.

Liron scratched behind her ears. “ _Any advice?”_

Prizrak rubbed her face on Liron’s pocket where she kept her phone.

“ _You think I should text him?”_

Meow.

“ _I don’t know what to say.”_

Prizrak stared at her.

“ _What?”_

She mewed pleadingly.

“ _I don’t know what to say!”_

The kitten looked sad.

“ _I’m sorry, Prizrak, I don’t…I can’t. Okay?”_

Prizrak meowed softly and rubbed up against her. Liron sighed.

“ _I shouldn’t have played along.”_

The kitten wriggled down onto the floor and started playing with Liron’s feet, then hid under the couch. Liron curled up and eventually started to doze, falling asleep when she felt the small warm weight of her kitten settle onto her hip.

Liron awoke early the next morning, Prizrak now on her chest. The kitten stretched and mewed, and she scratched her ears before moving her off her chest so she could stand and do the same.

Her phone fell from her pocket, and she picked it up. Prizrak meowed.

“ _Okay fine, I’ll check.”_

She turned on her phone. No notifications. She frowned, biting her lip. She hoped he was okay.

Prizrak mewed.

“ _What?”_

The kitten put her forepaws on Liron’s side. Liron sat, chewing her lip.

‘How are you feeling? – L’

No response.

‘Bucky? – L’

* * *

 

Bucky was most certainly _not_ okay. He had gotten worse. He couldn’t eat; and he couldn’t move unless he wanted pain shooting through his abdomen. The water that Liron had left by his head was long since gone.

He shivered, hair soaked by sweat. His phone dinged again.  He opened his eyes just enough to see and reached for it.

‘Are you okay? Do you need me to come over again? – L’

He started to reply, then dozed off again. After a bit he woke up again and managed to type out a response.

‘I’m a 100 times worse’

‘Do you want me to come over? – L’

‘if you want’

‘Okay. – L’

He passed out, his phone dropping to the floor.

Several minutes later he awoke to a cool cloth on his forehead, his vision a little blurred. He whined a little.

Her voice was soft. “It’s okay.”

He curled up a little. She took off the cloth and felt his forehead. He looked at her. She offered him water, chewing her lip absently.

He took it weakly, and she steadied his hand, putting the now-cooler cloth back on his forehead with her other hand. His eyes slipped half-closed. Her hand caressed his cheek…or seemed to, and he leaned into her hand.

“Feeling any better?”

Bucky shook his head. Liron got up and turned the heat down. His eyes grew droopy again, and she sat by him.

* * *

 

The glass of water in Bucky’s hand started to fall, but Liron caught it before any spilled and set it on the side table.

His chest rose and fell deeply, but it sounded like he was having trouble breathing so she moved him to a sitting position, luckily not waking him, and shifted his head so he wouldn’t hurt his neck. Once Liron had Bucky settled neatly in the corner of the couch so he was comfortable but still sitting up, she sat next to him so he wouldn’t fall over, then got out her phone to read.

After a while, he whined a little, holding his stomach.

She turned to him, voice kind. “What do you need?”

“My stomach hurts.”

She felt his forehead. “Your fever’s gone down.” She handed him the water. “Here. This may help.”

He sipped a little. “It still feels like I’m being stabbed.”

She frowned. “Where specifically?”

Bucky rubbed right under his ribs and right above his groin.

“Do you want me to take you to the hospital?”

He nodded, and she slung his arm around her shoulders and stood slowly. Bucky gasped and cried out, gripping his stomach.

“It's okay. I've got you, дорогуша. I've got you.” Liron helped him outside to her car.

“I-I need to lay d-down.”

“Just hold on, дорогуша. We're almost there.” She shifted him so more of his weight is on her.

Soon they were in her car and on the way to the hospital. As soon as they arrived, she hauled him to the emergency room.

Thankfully there wasn’t many people there. A nurse looked up.

“What’s wrong?”

“He has severe stomach and intestine pain.”

He nodded. “Alright, can he walk to the next room?”

“With help, I think so.”

The nurse nodded and helped carry Bucky into the room, getting him on a bed. He pulled out a stethoscope and checked Bucky’s heart rate, frowning a little. He laid his hands on Bucky’s stomach.

“This might hurt. But you tell me when it does, okay?”

Bucky nodded.

The nurse started pressing around Bucky’s ribs and he tensed. His hands moved lower and Bucky cried out in pain. Liron chewed her lip. After pressing around a little more, the nurse removed his hands.

“I’m going to give you some pain medicine. Can you drink?” He nodded.

The nurse have him the pills and some water, and Bucky took them.

“I’m going to ask some questions and I need you to answer.” He looked at Liron. “I’ll need your help too.”

Liron nodded. “What do you need me to do?”

He took out a clipboard. “Just need to ask some questions.” His first was directed at Bucky. “When did you start feeling bad?”

Bucky swallowed the water in his mouth and coughed a little. “Three or four days ago. I can’t remember.”

“What was the first thing that happened?”

“I was at school; but I took a half-day. I felt overheated, and ended up passing out on my bed. Then she showed up.”

“I made sure he had plenty of water, and I made him tea and soup when he got hungry.”

The nurse wrote that down. “So he _did_ eat?”

“Yes.”

“How much?”

“Maybe two cups.”

The nurse nodded. “Now do either of you remember what the symptoms were? Did he have a fever, get rid of waste, throw up?”

Liron answered first. “He had a fever, but it’s gone down. He threw up a few times that I saw. …I had to leave for a bit at one point; so I wasn’t able to monitor him much.”

“I was sleeping a lot.” Bucky sounded like he felt a _little_ better.

Liron nodded, and the nurse wrote it down, then closed the clipboard.

“I’ll see a doctor, and they’ll decided what to do.” He stepped out.

Liron rubbed the back of her neck a little and looked at Bucky. He sighed a little and laid his head back.

“Thanks.” His voice was hoarse.

“You’re welcome.”

After a while, a doctor came in. Liron looked up at her from where she sat at Bucky’s side.

“Hello, I’m Dr. Bernard.” She offered her hand.

Liron shook it. “Liron Ruskin.”

Dr. Bernard smiled and nodded. “What is your relation to Mr. Barnes?”

“We work together at the university.”

She nodded. “Okay. Well, from the description the nurse gave me, it sounds like you have a nasty flu. Did you have any chills, runny noses…?”

Liron stayed silent as Bucky answered. “Just chills and coughing.”

“When did your stomach start hurting?”

“After she left; yesterday.”

The doctor turned to Liron. “When did his fever go down?”

“A few minutes before I brought him here.”

The doctor turned back to Bucky. “And how bad would you say the pain is? Is it like an ache, or more?”

“More.”

After a while, the doctor returned with the results of the tests she took, her face blank.

“What is it?”

“We tested the samples, and unfortunately there’s quite a bit of blood in both.”

Liron frowned.

Bucky swallowed a little. “So…what does that mean?”

“It could mean various things, unfortunately. So I’m going to have to take some blood. When you produced the samples was there any burning or pain?”

He nodded. “A little, but after.”

“And how hard was the other?”

“Kinda hard.”

Dr. Bernard nodded and drew some blood, then took it to the lab.

After a while she returned. “On a scale from one to ten, how back is the pain.”

Bucky looked up. “Nine.”

The doctor frowned. “Then I’m afraid I have some bad news.” She turned to Bucky. “You have hydronephorosis.”

“What’s that?”

“You have fluid in your kidneys.”

Liron had to speak up. “Will he be okay?”

“If we caught it early enough, all we would prescribe is medication; but since it’s gotten so bad, he’ll have to have surgery.”

Liron looked at Bucky, who looked worried.

“How…how dangerous is the surgery?”

“Painful, but not very dangerous.”

Bucky sighed a little and nodded. “Okay.”

Liron looked at the doctor, who nodded.

“We’ll prep for it right away.”

The doctor left, and Bucky breathed shakily. Liron slipped her hand into his. He jumped and turned to her. She looked at him, then at their hands, then pulled hers away.

“Sorry.”

“It’s fine.”

She nodded a little. He sighed, a bit of fear in his eyes, and she bumped her hand into his hesitantly. His fingers laced with hers, and she squeezed a little.

“It’ll be okay.”

“I’ve never had surgery.”

“I’ll be right here.”

“You promise?”

“I promise.”

He held her hand; she smiled a little.

“I’m sorry I got mad at you.”

“I…I forgive you.”

Bucky smiled a little, and Liron smiled back, but then his smile returned to a nervous frown, and she squeezed his hand.

“It’ll be okay.”

“Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.”

Dr. Bernard returned. “We’re ready.”

Bucky held Liron’s hand tighter, and she rubbed the back of his with her thumb.

After the surgery, she held his hand beside his bed, waiting for him to wake up from the anaesthetic, listening to Dr. Bernard.

“He will be fine, though he may be out for a while. We had to use a strong anaesthetic due to the irritation. But by the time he wakes up he will be okay, though he may have some difficulty walking.

Liron nodded. “Alright. I can help him around; and he’s a history teacher, so his job doesn’t require much walking.”

The doctor nodded and smiled. “You say you are friends; but you act much more than that.”

Liron bit her lip. “Why do you say that?”

“It’s not any of my business, but usually when two people hold hands or in this case, one person stays with the patient till they are awake and feeling better, that means more than just simply friendship.”

“Ah.”

“Yeah…I’ll leave you two then.” The doctor left, shutting the door behind her.

Liron sighed a little and looked at Bucky. He seemed peaceful…she brushed a lock of hair from his face.

 _“You are unfairly handsome._ ”

He stayed asleep. She shook her head.

“ _You know, I shouldn't have led you on. Yeah, I enjoyed the treats and the flowers, and you're fun to flirt with, but I don't know if I'm ready to be in a relationship.”_ She looked at their entwined hands. “ _That's why I threatened to report you; I'm scared. I don't want to deal with a broken heart again.”_

He stayed asleep.

“ _I probably should work up the courage to tell you this when you're awake...and I should probably tell you in English, but…”_ She sighed.

The doctor returned after a while. “You should go home and get some rest. We’ll keep an eye on him for you.”

Liron nodded and left.

Back home, she flopped onto her couch with a huff. Prizrak came up to her, and she looked at the kitten.

“ _Well, I told him. He was asleep and I said it in Russian, but I told him.”_

Prizrak mewed and hopped onto Liron’s chest. Liron petted her, and she curled up.

“ _I love you, baby.”_

Prizrak purred, and Liron smiled and dozed off.

* * *

 

Bucky was not released from the hospital until three days later. He was awoken by Dr. Bernard.

“You can go home today.”

He nodded. “Okay. Thank you…has…Liron come in yet?”

“No, though it is a weekday during school hours.”

“Yes…of course…”

She left, and he got up. There was a card on the table, addressed to him in somewhat messy, if elegant, script.

‘Hey cabbagehead. I'm not going to be able to visit you tomorrow, and I keep catching you while you're asleep when I do visit, so just know; you snore.’

His spirits lifted, and he smiled a bit. So she did visit him.

He caught a cab and headed home. His phone dinged.

‘Heard you were getting released today; just wanted to check up on you since I can't come visit. – L’

‘I’m feeling a lot better. And thanks for the note lol. – B’

‘*chuckle* You’re welcome. – L’

‘Thank you for helping me. – B’

‘You’re welcome дорогуша. – L’

Bucky smiled a bit and put his phone back into his pocket. It started to rain, and he closed his eyes, just listening to the water fall.

The next morning when he awoke, glad to be back in his own bed, he had a new text.

‘Your students are concerned. The sub is horrible. No passion at all; I can see it from my classroom. – L’

Bucky frowned. ‘Okay. ☹ - B’

He got up and put on shoes and a jacket and headed out.

The sun was shining as he drove to the school, but he paid it no mind.

His students and the sub looked up as he opened the door to the classroom.

“Get out. I’m back.”

The sub leaves, and looks oddly grateful.

Bucky fixes the placement of things on his desk, then looks up at his students. “Hello class.”

“Hello Professor Barnes.”

He smiled a little. “Put your books away. You won’t need them for the rest of the period.”

Their eyes lit up and they moved quickly.

After the students talked about how boring the sub was, Bucky let them play a history game before the period ended.

During lunch, Bucky wasn’t hungry, so he wandered a bit. Liron was eating in her classroom, and he knocked on the door. She looked up; he waved.

She glided over, smiling.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

She invited him in. He smiled.

“How are you?”

“It hurts, but it’s healing.” Bucky pulled up a chair. “Thanks for looking after me.”

“You’re welcome.” She ran a hand through her hair.

“Liron…”

“Yeah?”

“Could you please go out with me?”

She froze. Bucky sighed.

“Never mind.” Slowly, he stood and walked out.

“Bucky, I…”

“It’s fine.”

He went outside and sat on a bench with a sigh. A bird landed nearby, but he ignored it. It chirped. He looked at it.

“Go away.”

The bird hopped one step back, but then went right back to where it was. He sighed and shook his head. It hopped closer.

“Hey, knock it off.” He pushed it with a finger.

It squawked and flew…to the other side of him. Bucky groaned and scooted away…the bird sat on his head.

He shook his head quickly, trying get it off. It squawked again and flew away, seeming irritated.

Bucky sighed. “Finally.”

His phone dinged, but he didn’t hear it; lost in thought. Maybe…maybe he should just stop. He was probably just as annoying to Liron as the bird was to him…he sighed. His phone dinged again, and he pulled it out.

‘Class time.’

The rest of the day passed uneventfully, and Bucky left the school as soon as his last class let out, turning on some music when he got home.

He _almost_ got out a beer, but remembered he was taking medication that would not like that, and got some milk instead. Outside, rain was falling gently.

The music switched to a love song, and he groaned and skipped it. And the next one, and the next one, and the next eight. He wanted to throw the thing, but he didn’t. Luckily, the eleventh was just instrumental.

Bucky sat down to drink his milk.


	4. Part Four

Part Four

About a week later, Liron came home from church to a package on her doorstep. She picked it up; it was from Bucky. Hesitantly, she took it inside and opened it.

Inside was a letter and what looked like…airplane tickets? Yup. To the airport nearest her home, even. She opened the letter.

‘Dear Liron, I thought I'd do one last thing for you that was nice. Yes, I'm writing a letter, how old fashioned of me right? I thought you'd like to go and see your family which I believe is over the summer if I’m not mistaken. Too bad I'll be missing out on your mom's home cooking. The reason why I’m doing this and saying this is because i was thinking yesterday and... well... you know how it is when a person's alone and thinking. I'm going to stop bugging you. No more asking if you'd go out, no more communicating, and no more seeing each other. I just realized how annoying I have been to you and I'm truly sorry for that. And I’m also sorry for dragging you through my life and problems.

‘I hope you'll forgive me. You're most likely relieved that I'm going to stop bugging you, or even be around you. I'm being honest here, but if you ever did like me... well... I’m sure it was only just for a moment, but I seriously did and still do like you. Maybe more than i should. I'm crazy about you Liron. I mean, damn, you made my heart flutter like I was a teenage boy again with my first girlfriend. You're beautiful, your smile shows just how beautiful you really are. And it makes me smile every time I see you happy. You can get rid of the note if you want. I'm really going to miss you.

‘And by the way, I might be leaving the school. But when summer comes. I thought about leaving for a while actually, for a different job. Nothing you did. But I think i just need to be away for a while. But that doesn't concern you really.

‘But yeah, I’m going to miss you. If you want to talk, like at all, then I’m all ears. But you don't need to. I'll see you around at school. Your Friend, Bucky.’

Liron sighed deeply and sat down. Prizrak came up to her and nosed at her until she could see the letter. After a new moments, the kitten licked her arm, and she petted her.

“ _What should I do, baby? I scared him off ‘cause I’m too much of a coward to actually talk to him.”_

The kitten mewed and bit the paper.

“ _I don’t speak cat, Prizrak.”_

She pulled at it, and Liron let her have it. The kitten put the letter in the box and pushed the box to the door.

Liron got up and followed her. “ _What are you doing?”_

The kitten looked at her, then looked at the door.

“ _You want me to go talk to him.”_

She mewed.

Liron sighed. “ _Fine.”_

Prizrak purred. Liron shook her head and went to get her shoes on. Prizrak followed, and Liron looked at her.

“ _What, you want to come?”_

She sits.

“ _I’ll take you if you want to come, but you have to be good.”_

She stayed put.

“ _Okay. Well, don’t burn the house down.”_ Liron headed out.

Several minutes later, she steeled herself and knocked on Bucky’s door.

He opened it. “Liron? What are you-“

She took a deep breath and kissed his cheek. He stepped back, shock written on his face.

She talked quickly, her words running together. “I'msorryIleadyouonandthenpushedyouawayIreallyappreciatedthechocolatesandallthatandyoucomingtoseemesingandIgenuinelylikeyouandIlikedthekisswhenyouweresoberIjustthreatenedtoreportyoubecauseI'mscaredthatyou'llseethatI'mnotnearlyasgoodasyouseemtothinkIamandleaveI'msorryIdidn'tmeantoscareyouoffpleasecanweatleaststillbefriends?”

She breathed a little faster than normal as she waited for his reply.

“Um…”

She chewed her lip.

Bucky shoved his hands into his pockets. “First off, you didn’t scare me off. I just realised that I was being annoying and I just decided to call it quits because it wasn’t going anywhere.”

Liron released her lip. “I didn't think you were annoying. I actually enjoyed flirting with you. I just..." She sighed. "You already know my last relationships ended badly, and I don't want to waste your time with one before you find someone better.”

He frowned. “I know that all your experiences with guys ended in a not…so nice way, but I promise you, I will _not_ treat you that way. And I’m being serious. I won’t go to clubs anymore unless it’s to see you, and I won’t do anymore one night stands or anything like that. I’m willing to change just for you.”

She held back a bitter laughed. “Of course you won’t. Until you find someone better.” She sighed and started to turn away. “Sorry for disturbing you.”

Bucky grabbed her arm and pulled her inside and shutting the door. “Now you listen, and listen good. I’ve never been so crazy about a girl in my whole life until now. I want a serious relationship with you. And neither of us can get what we want in this situation until you give me a shot to prove that to you.”

Liron looked up at him, her brain swirling with different reactions.

“Please, that’s all I’m asking. Just give me one chance, and if I screw up, then I’ll never bother you again.”

“Don't change to get me. Change for yourself, or else it won't work. I'll give you a chance, but if you change, it _cannot_ be just so you can have me.” She pulled her arm from his grasp.

“I’m changing for us both. Like I said, no more meaningless funny business with other women. My complete focus will be on you.”

“Meaningless? If that’s what you think of other women, then why am I so different?”

He rolled his eyes. “I mean one night stands and all that.”

Liron crossed her arms. “I know that.”

“You’re different. Why would I be doing all of this if I didn’t care about you?”

“To satisfy your own ego and desires. And stop with the me being different bull. I’m not _different_.”

Bucky’s brows furrowed and he looked down, rubbing the back of his neck before turning and going into the kitchen and pouring himself a glass of water. “Like I said. You can give me a chance if you want, but if not, then…” he shrugged. “Guess that’s that then.”

“I’m giving you a chance because I do like you. One chance, nothing more.”

* * *

 

Bucky turned to her and smiled slightly. “Thank you.” He took his meds and cleared his throat.

Just before Liron could see it, he stuffed the army acceptation letter on the counter into his pocket. “So…what do you want to do no?”

She shrugged.

“We can do something if you want, or we can wait til you’re ready?”

“Like what?”

“Maybe go out or something?” He shrugged.

Liron spread her hands. “I have no plans.”

A little smile curled his lips. “Do you want to go out?”

“Depends on where you have in mind.”

“Anywhere you want.”

“I literally have no idea.”

“Okay. Well…we can go to a pizzeria that’s close by.”

She nodded. “That works.”

He smiled. “When do you want to go?”

“Now?”

“If you want.”

She smiled, and he returned it.

Bucky put his glass in the sink and grabbed his jacket. “Where to?”

“Pizza sounds good.”

“Alright.”

They held hands on the walk to the pizza place. Liron hummed a little.

“Inside or outside?”

She looked up at the sky. “Outside.”

“Okay.” Bucky pulled a chair out for her, and she sat.

“Thank you.”

“Mmhm..” He sat across from her.

A waiter came over and gave them menus. “What would you like to drink today?”

Liron thought for a moment. “I’ll have water, please.”

The waiter nodded and turned to Bucky. “And for you?”

“Root beer.”

He nodded, then smiled and left.

“Decided yet?”

Liron hummed at Bucky’s question and looked at the menu. “I was thinking Hawaiian.”

“Okay.”

She laid down her menu. “So…what’s your favourite colour?”

He chuckled. “Red. Yours?”

“Blue. Your turn.”

Bucky laughed. “Um…favourite animal?”

“Cat. Yours?”

“Cat or dog. I’m not picky.”

She nodded. “Favourite season?”

“Spring. You?”

“Winter, but spring is my second.”

He smiled, and the waiter returned. They ordered a large Hawaiian pizza, and the waiter smiled and nodded, then left once more.

Liron leaned her elbows on the table. “Your turn for a question.”

“Oh, okay, um…what job have you always wanted to do?”

The woman thought for a while. “I'd like to be a full-time author. I like teaching, I really do, but...writing is more my strength. If not that, then perhaps an dancer. Or both.”

He smiled. “Sounds nice.”

She smiled back. “How about you?”

Bucky hesitated, then shrugged. “Not really sure. I’ve thought about a few things, but I’m still deciding.”

Liron nodded. “Fair enough.”

Bucky relaxed internally, glad she didn’t ask further.

“Do you ever want any kids?”

He smiled. “Yeah. You?”

“I’m not sure yet.”

He nodded and took a sip of his soda. “You’d be a great mother if you did.”

Liron blushed a little. “You think so?”

Bucky nodded.

The pizza came, and Liron said a quick prayer before she started to eat.

“You’re religious?”

She paused with a slice of pizza halfway to her mouth. “Yes.”

“What religion?”

“Christian. You?”

He shrugged. “My dad was catholic and my mom was a protestant, but I never…expounded, on either of them.”

She nodded.

“Is that a problem? That I’m not religious?”

“…We’ll see. Depending on how far this goes, it may become a problem, but then again it may not.” Liron took a bite of her pizza.

“Okay.” He took a bite of his.

* * *

 

When Liron had finished her first piece, she looked at Bucky. “Do you think that counted in our little questions game?”

“Sure.”

“So then who’s turn is it?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay.” She thought for a bit. “Do you know how to fight?”

“Somewhat. I only know some things.”

Liron nodded.

“You?”

“Yes. Quite well, actually. Something both my parents insisted on.”

He nodded. She smiled and went back to eating, and soon they were finished.

“It looks like we’ll have some for later.”

“Yeah.”

“I guess we’ll have to meet up again to finish it.”

He chuckled. “Does that mean I’m a keeper?”

She smiled crookedly. “You’re on a test run.”

Bucky chucked again. “Fair enough.”

They paid and got a to-go box, then headed back to his apartment. He took her hand in his, and she smiled. He smiled back.

They arrived at Bucky’s door. “Text me when you want to go out again. And you can have the pizza.”

“Thank you, and I will.”

Bucky smiled, then leaned forward and kissed Liron’s cheek.

She blinked, then smiled. “Have a good evening, Bucky.”

“You too, Liron.”

She headed home.

* * *

 

Summer soon came. Bucky and Liron continued going on pseudo-dates, and then actual dates, and each day Bucky’s feelings for her grew, and he started looking into actually ‘properly’ converting to Christianity after the short visit with her family. He spent a few weeks in bootcamp, not telling her yet where he was…he wasn’t ready to tell her.

But then he got an email saying he was shipping out to base in a day and a half. That evening, he invited Liron on one more date, and asked her to maybe perhaps dress up a little.

He tried not to be nervous as he changed into nicer clothes, and told himself that he was going to make this the best date she’d ever had.

His phone dinged. ‘On my way. – L’

‘ 


	5. Part Five

Bucky got up early the next morning, still in the clothes from last night, and untangled himself from Liron without disturbing her. Prizrak watched him change and mewed at him.

He picked her up and petted her. “Take care of mommy for me while I’m gone, okay?”

She mewed again and put her paw on his nose. He smiled and kissed her paw. She purred, then dug her claws into his shirt, careful not to get his skin.

* * *

 

Bucky smiled. “I know you don’t want me to go, but I gotta.”

Prizrak mewed. He smiled again and put her back down before going over to Liron as she was waking up.

“Hey.”

She looked up at him. “Hey.”

“I gotta go.”

Her expression dropped. “Okay.”

A bit of sadness crept into Bucky’s heart, and he got onto his knees and hugged her tight. She hugged back, her hands fisting in his shirt.

“Could you come with me to the airport?”

“Yeah. Just…just let me get dressed.”

He nodded and let go. She got up and grabbed her clothes and headed to the bathroom, returning shortly dressed and with her hair braided back.

He stood. “Hey.”

“Hey.”

Bucky smiled a little. “You look nice.”

Liron smiled back. “Thanks.”

“Are you coming back here after I’m gone?”

“I’m probably going back to my apartment.”

He nodded. “Well, take my keys. Just so I know that they’re safe.”

She took the offered keychain. “I’ll keep them until you come back.”

“Thanks.”

“You’re welcome, dearie.”

A soft, sad mew sounded as Prizrak padded over and put her paws on Bucky’s leg.

“Aw.” He leaned over and petted her head.

She purred and tried to climb his leg. He chuckled and picked her up; she snuggled in instantly, and he smiled.

“I’m going to miss you too.”

Prizrak mewed and put a paw on his nose. He smiled.

Suddenly Liron hugged him and Prizrak purred loudly. Bucky hugged back and handed Prizrak to Liron. Prizrak whined.

“I’m sorry.” Bucky scratched under the kitten’s chin and kissed her head.

She mewed. He smiled a little.

“By the time I get back you’ll be all grown up.” He scratched at the base of her tail, and she made a ‘purrrup’ noise.

Bucky chuckled and looked at the clock, then frowned. “I’m going to be late.”

Liron kissed his nose. “Hurry along then.”

“You’re coming, right?”

“Yes. We should probably take my car.”

He nodded. “Okay.”

They headed out and drove off. Bucky watched the scenery; Liron sat in silence.

They arrived, but Bucky stayed in the car.

“You’re going to be late.”

He sighed a little. “I know.” He turned to her. “Could you please see me off?”

She turned off the car. “Of course.”

They got out, Liron leaving the window open enough for Prizrak to have plenty of air.

Liron was quiet as they went inside. He slipped his hand into hers, and she looked at him. They shared a soft smile.

Soon they made it to the waiting area where the rest of his unit was.

He sighed a little. “Am I making a mistake?”

“That is up to you, dearie.”

Bucky turned to Liron. “I want to hear it from you.”

She sighed. “I’m just scared for you.”

“I only got into this because I thought... you didn't want me.... and I’ve been wanting to do this but... I’m scared I’ll come back and... I won't find you waiting for me...”

“I'll wait for you. I promise that.”

He smiled a little, hope blooming in his chest. “You will?”

“I will.”

His flight was called, and he stood. Liron joined him.

“Come back to me, дорогуша. Promise?”

Bucky took Liron’s hands in his. “I promise.”

His hands shifted to her head and he kissed her, trying to convey all the love he feels through just that one kiss. She responded in kind, gripping his shirt. His eyes slid closed as he tried to memorize this feeling, so he would remember no matter what happened.

Liron sighed against his lips, then pushed him away a little. “Go. You can’t miss your flight.”

He nodded a little and kissed her quickly once more. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

* * *

 

Two and a half years passed. Liron kept her promise, and now she had received word that Bucky was coming home.

She was at the airport a good hour before his plane was to arrive, anxious and watchful.

“Liron!”

She turned and her eyes lit up. She moved quickly through the people, almost running toward him. Bucky dropped his bag when she got close and caught her up in his arms, holding her tight. They spun a little, full of joy.

He stopped and sighed a little. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too.”

He nuzzled her, then set her back down, keeping his hands on her arms, smiling. “You look as beautiful as ever.”

She cupped his face with her hands, tracing the scar on his cheek with her thumb. “And you look like a hero.”

Bucky smiled warmly and kissed her. She kissed back, pulling him closer. His arms wound around her and gripped the back of her shirt, and sparks alit in her heart again. She deepened the kiss, eyes closed. It ended almost too soon; him being the one to break away first, brushing some hair from her face.

She opened her eyes and beamed at him. “Welcome home.”

His smile widened. “It’s good to be home.”

“Prizrak is waiting for you in the car.”

Bucky chuckled. “She must be two or something now?”

“Three. She’ll be happy to see you.”

He bent down and grabbed his bag. “Let’s go home.”

Liron slipped her hand into his and they headed to the car. She unlocked it as they got near, and a fuzzy black head popped up in the driver’s side window.

* * *

 

Bucky chuckled as he got in the passenger’s side. “Hey Prizrak!”

The cat hopped into his lap and put her paws on his shoulders, rubbing her face all over his, purring like a motorcycle.

He laughed and scratched her head. “I missed you too.”

Prizrak licked his chin.

He smiled and nuzzled her, holding her close. “You’ve grown.”

She purred and batted at his hair, meowing a little.

Bucky chuckled again. “There’s no more long hair for you to play with.”

Prizrak dropped all paws onto his lap and looked up at him. He petted her head; she nuzzled his hand.

He smiled and looked at Liron. Liron was driving, but she smiled back quickly. He turned to the scenery, relaxed. Soft humming came from beside him. He laid his head back and closed his eyes.

Soon they arrived at his house. He got out, carrying Prizrak; Liron opened the door for him.

Prizrak jumped from his arms as soon as he entered, and he shut the door behind Liron.

“Welcome back. I’ve been keeping it in order.”

“I thought you said you weren’t interested in coming over while I was gone.”

“Just ‘cause I didn’t stay over doesn’t mean I can’t keep it in good shape.”

“Oh…well, thanks.” He smiled.

She smiled back. “You’re welcome.”

“I’m going to put my bag in my room and probably change.”

Liron nodded.

Bucky went to his room and set his bag down, took off his shirt, wincing a little with the movement. He stood in front of the mirror, looking himself over…he looked a lot worse than he thought… His eyes tracked over the bruises, scars, stiches, and burns littering his body, then he jumped when something knocked on the doorframe.

“Bucky? What do you want to eat?”

“Um…” He turned to Liron, and her eyes went wide as they roamed over his chest.

“Oh, Bucky…” She bit her lip.

He tried to cover his wounds, swallowing a little. “It’s fine…just from the army.”

She took a step in. “Do they still hurt?”

“Just the bruises and stitched wounds.”

“May I….?” She held out her hands.

He nodded, and she laid her hands on his chest lightly. Buck shivered a little, then relaxed.

Liron looked up at him, thumbs rubbing gently. “I know there’s more scars than just here…I know there’s some here…” She caressed the side of his head. “And I’ll do what I can to help you heal. I promise.”

His lips curved into a soft smile as he leaned into her hand.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, дорогуша.”

They shared a smile, and then he leaned in and kissed her softly. She returned it, and he wrapped his arms around her, some of the stiches on his left catching on her silky shirt as he pulled her flush against him.

Bucky sighed against Liron’s lips. She caressed his head. He kept his eyes closed, resting his forehead on hers.

“I love you.”

He smiled. “I love you too.”

She petted his hair; he nuzzled her.

“What do you want for dinner?”

He opened his eyes. “Good American made pizza.”

She chuckled softly. “Wanna go somewhere or do you wanna eat here?”

“Up to you.”

“I’ll call the pizza place while you finish dressing.”

He nodded. “I might get a shower too. I haven’t really had a proper one for a while.”

“Alright.”

Bucky smiled and kissed Liron’s head. She smiled back and left the room.

He grabbed clean clothes and headed to the shower. When he exited, he instantly went to where Liron was standing and wrapped his arms around her from behind, kissing the back of her neck. She shivered. He smiled and nuzzled her, his smile growing when she reached up and ran her fingers through his hair. He held her close.

“It’s good to have you back. I really missed you.”

“I missed you too.”

She turned around and hugged him.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

She buried her face in his neck. “I was afraid you weren’t going to come back.”

Bucky looked down at Liron. “I’ll always come back, even if it’s just to see you one last time.” He smiled.

She met his eyes. He stroked her cheek gently, then kissed back gladly when she kissed him.

“Oh, guess what?”

“What?”

“I became a Christian.”

Liron blinked a few times, then grinned. “That’s great!”

Bucky smiled. “I knew you’d think so.”

She kissed him again, one of pure joy, and broke away still grinning.

“What?”

“I’m happy.”

“I’m glad you’re happy.”

She kissed him again, and he responded willingly, moaning a little when she pressed herself to him. She shivered, and he pulled back.

“Sorry.”

Liron hummed a little and licked at him. It was Bucky’s turn to shiver, surprise in his eyes.

“What?”

“You licked me.”

“Yes I did.”

He chuckled a little. “Why?”

“Because I wanted to.”

“Okay.”

They shared a smile.

He nuzzled her. “Guess what rank I made.”

“What?”

“Sergeant.”

She smiled. “Well done.”

“Thanks. It’s got a nice ring to it.”

“It does. Sergeant Barnes.”

He grinned a little. “It sounds even better when you say it?”

She chuckled softly. “What if I say it like this? Сержант Барнс.”

“Sounds cool.”

Liron smiled. “And what if I say…моя любовь.”

“What does that mean?”

“My love.”

Bucky smiled. “I like that too.”

“Good.” She kissed him.

He kissed back, and shivered when she licked his lip.

A mew sounded, and Liron moved back, picking up Prizrak.

“What is it, baby?”

The cat meowed and looked at the door. The doorbell rang.

“Oh, the pizza.”

Bucky grabbed his wallet and opened the door, paid the guy, and took the pizza. The guy smiled and headed back to his car.

Prizrak hopped down from Liron’s arms as Bucky put the pizza on the counter, and rubbed on his legs.

“Hi.”

The cat purred. He petted her as Liron opened the pizza box. Bucky got out the paper plates; Prizrak hopped up onto the counter.

Bucky smiled. “No, you don’t.” He put the cat back on the ground. “I don’t want hair in this.”

Prizrak meowed pitifully.

Liron chuckled. “She wants some of it.”

“She’ll get some.” He smiled again.

Prizrak looked up at him.

Bucky cut out a very small piece of the pizza and put it on a plate, then took it into the living room. Prizrak followed. He set the plate on the coffee table.

Prizrak jumped up, purring, and licked his hand before tearing into the bit of pizza.

Bucky smiled and petted her before grabbing the pizza box and putting it by the couch.

Glasses clinked. “What do you want to drink?”

“Beer is…um…actually, sprite.”

Liron chuckled softly as she poured the drinks. He put in a movie and waited for her on the couch.

She came in and handed him his sprite before cuddling up to his side, and he dimmed the lights, wrapping an arm around her as he started the movie.

* * *

 

About halfway through the movie, Bucky paused it. “Wait, I got something for you.”

He got up and disappeared into his room. Liron watched him go, frowning in confusion.

He returned with his hand in his pocket. “Close your eyes.”

Liron obeyed.

Cloth shifted. “Alright. Open.”

Her eyes opened, then went wide. Bucky was on one knee before her, a small box in one hand.

He smiled. “Liron Ruskin, will you do me the honour of marrying me?”

She gaped in silence for a few moments, trying to get her brain to cooperate with her mouth again.

“…Да.”

“Really?”

She nodded. He pulled the ring from the box and slid it onto her finger. She beamed, then pulled him up and kissed him hard. He kissed back, one hand threading into her hair as she pulled him close.

He got onto the couch on his knees, leaning into her, and she wrapped her arms around him. He kissed deeper, and Liron couldn’t hold back a little moan, one he mirrored.

They smiled giddily at each other once they had to break the kiss for air. Liron stroked his hair, and Bucky leaned into her hand, smiling wider when she kissed his nose.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” He kept his hand on the side of her face as he leaned in again, head tilted slightly, and covered her mouth with his.

She kissed back, melting into him. A moment later she moaned, suddenly overwhelmed and only able to accept the love he was pouring into the kiss. His arm braced on the side of the couch, keeping him upright. She twisted a hand in his hair and he growled into her mouth, making her whimper and pull him closer.

He moaned, and she licked at him before breaking the kiss, letting her head fall back onto the back of the couch.

Bucky panted a little, eyes locked with hers, pupils blown wide. Liron bit her lip a little and ran a hand through his hair. He leaned in closer, his eyes slipping half-shut. She licked her lip and lifted her head, but drew back at the last second, giggling.

He smiled a little. “What?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Liron nuzzled him. “We should finish our movie…and make sure Prizrak doesn’t steal the pizza.”

Bucky chuckled and looked over, laughing when he saw that the cat was indeed trying to steal a piece of pizza. He got up and put the box in the fridge.

“We don’t _have_ to.” A smirk curled his slightly kiss-swollen lips.

Liron stood. “Oh?”

He leaned over the couch, closer to her, smiling. “Mmhm.”

She smiled back. “You have something in mind.”

“If you’re up for it.” His smile returned to a smirk.

“I gotta know what it is first.”

“Anything you want. But I had something a bit more…intimate…in mind.”

“Exactly how intimate? We only just got engaged.”

He shrugged. “However intimate you want.”

Liron thought for a moment. “Clothes on, hands above the hips. Other than that…” She smiled.

Bucky smiled back. “Fair enough.”

Liron licked her lip, and his smile melted to a smirk, his heat tilting a bit.

“Come here.”

She walked up to him, and he put his hands on her waist, _right_ above her hips. Her hands took hold of his shoulders. Their lips meshed, Liron fighting Bucky a little for dominance.

He moaned a little and chuckled in the kiss. She nipped his lip, and he moaned again, so she sucked on it.

Bucky gasped. Liron twisted her hands in his hair. He growled, then growled again when she tugged. She kissed deeper, and his response was filled with hunger. She moaned. His hands ran over her back and she arched into him.

His moan fuzzed her head, and she returned it. His hands closed on her waist, lifting her up; her ankles crossed on the other side of his hips securely. He moaned again, and she took the opportunity to slip her tongue past his lips.

His tongue slid along hers, and it was her turn to moan. His hands gripped her thighs, and she smacked his wrist lightly.

“Hands above the hips, dearie.”

Bucky groaned. “But I can’t hold you well in this position then.”

“There is a wall right behind you, cabbagehead.”

His chuckle vibrated against her chest. “That would just lead to _other_ things.”

“I can always just smack you again if you go too far. And trust me, I can hit a lot harder than that. Or we could stop.”

“Fiiiine.”

Suddenly her back was to the wall, and the rest of her was squished between it and her fiancé’s body, his hands on her sides. “Better?”

“Mmhm.”

He chuckled and pushed against her, his mouth on her neck. She moaned when he got a sensitive spot, and couldn’t hold in another when he did it again, his lips in a smirk on her skin. His hips pressed into hers, his lips closed over the sensitive spot. She tugged his hair. He growled and sucked. She moaned louder, and he pressed her harder into the wall. She tugged his hair again, and he groaned and jolted against her. She whimpered, and he moaned.

“Bucky…”

He kept going.

“B-Bucky…please…please slow down.”

His head lifted, and his voice was low. “Why?”

“Because I need you to.”

A soft sigh fanned over the skin of her neck as he backed away from the wall. “What’s wrong?”

Liron put her feet on the ground and slipped out from between Bucky and the wall. “I don’t want to go too far.”

“Oh…sorry.” He stepped away and rubbed the back of his neck.

Liron glanced down for a moment on accident and instantly snapped her eyes back to his face, which turned red.

“Sorry.” He shifted a little, his hand moving to conceal.

She shrugged. “It’s…it’s fine. Um…if you wanna go take care of it…go ahead. I’ll start the movie back up when you get back.”

“No, it’s fine. It’ll…go back down in a sec.”

She nodded and sat on the couch. Bucky sat beside her, a blanket over his lap.

The movie began again.

After a bit, Bucky wrapped the blanket around both of them and his arm around her shoulders. She laid her head on his am.

Several months passed, and while they never tried to go as far as when they had just been engaged, they never seemed to be out of contact with each other. A few weeks before the wedding, Liron’s parents, siblings, and cousin came over to help.

The day of the wedding, Liron was getting dressed when her mama started crying.

_“Mama? Why are you crying?”_

_“My baby girl is all grown up now.”_

She put her hands on her mama’s shoulders. _“Mama, I’ve been grown up since I was eighteen.”_

_“I know that, but now you’ll be having a family of your own and that’s the next step to growing up.”_

Liron smiled a little. _“I love you, mama, but you know very well that Helga is very much grown up even without a husband and children.”_

_“Yes, I know dear. But you’re my baby girl; Helga’s always been more grown-up. Comes with being the eldest. And it’ll be so lonely now without you visiting us.”_

She hugged her. _“I’ll still visit, mama. And I’ll convince the twins to visit more too.”_

Her mama chuckled a little and hugged back. “ _I’m going to miss you, my little one.”_

_“I’ll miss you too, mama.”_

Her mama let go. “ _Now, let’s get you into this dress.”_

After a bit, she was all dressed up and ready to walk down that aisle. She smoothed her skirts nervously.

The organ began to play, and she steeled herself before walking down the aisle.

Bucky turned sharply, and his eyes widened, mouth falling open a little when he saw her. Liron blushed slightly, keeping her eyes fixed on him as a grounding point until she joined him at the altar.

* * *

 

The door of Bucky’s house opened to admit the two giggling newlyweds. Prizrak hopped down from her perch on the TV and rubbed on their legs.

“Hey Prizrak.” Bucky petted her and put her on the couch.

She purred. He smiled, then turned to Liron.

Liron chewed her lip a little. He took her hands in his, and she smiled.

“Mrs. Barnes. Has a nice ring to it.”

“It does. I like it.”

He kissed her softly, and she responded eagerly. His arms wound around her waist, pulling her into him as the kiss grew more loving, then more heated. Her hands gripped his shirt.

Bucky pulled back, still smiling. “It’s supposed to be tradition that the bride is carried over the threshold.”

“We’re already inside, Bucky.”

“I know that. We just didn’t do it.”

Liron chuckled. “So are we going to go back outside so you can carry me in?”

His lips curled into a smirk. “Yes, and straight to the bedroom.”

A shiver ran through her. “Well, then we’d better hurry, because this is not the most comfortable of dresses.”

He chuckled and took her hand, leading her outside. As soon as they were _just_ outside the door, he stopped and scooped her up in his arms bridal style. She put her hands on his shoulders.

He carried her in, kicking the door shut, and headed to the bedroom. As soon as they were in, he spilled her onto the bed and tossed his cap. Liron chuckled when it landed on the lamp. Bucky laughed, then turned back to his wife and took off his tie.

* * *

 

Bucky’s arms wound securely around her as he relaxed. She opened her eyes.

“That was amazing.”

“Mmm…” She pulled him into a kiss.

He kissed back, smiling. She wrapped her arms around him, and he held her just as tightly as she closed her eyes.

Bucky nuzzled her, and she smiled.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

After a month, Bucky was called back into service. Liron was sad, but she let him go.

Three months later, he returned.

Bucky looked around as he walked closer and closer to the main area of the airport, then stopped for a moment.

“Liron?!” he shouted over her commotion.

“Bucky!” She appeared out of the crowd, running to him.

He dropped his bag and caught her in his arms, kissing her passionately. She held him close, kissing back. The kiss broke into an embrace, and Liron whispered in his ear.

“I have a surprise for you.”

“What is it?”

“I’m pregnant. Four months along.”

His mouth dropped. “Are you serious?”

She nodded, her eyes shining. “We’re gonna have a baby.”

He spun her, laughing with joy.

He set her down after a bit. “Oh my gosh…do you know what it is yet?”

She shook her head. “Not yet.”

“Oh, okay.” He cupped her face in his hands, awe in his voice. “This is amazing…I’m going to be a father!”

Liron kissed him. He kissed back, holding her as tightly as she was holding him.

Bucky smiled against Liron’s lips. “Twenty-five bucks it’s a girl.”

Liron chuckled, then kissed his nose. “Let’s go home.”

 


End file.
